This invention relates to containers and lids therefor, and particularly to those intended for use in the food service industry, which provided protection and insulation for foods during transport or temporary storage.
In the food service field, disposable containers are frequently filled with food at one location and transported to another location for consumption. The containers are preferably inexpensive, storable in very small spaces, and suitable for fast assembly by relatively unskilled labor. In addition, such containers should shield their food contents from dirt and dust; minimize heat exchange with surroundings; provide liquid and grease barriers, particularly on the bottom and sides of the container; support the food contents; be reheatable in conventional or microwave ovens; advertise the supplier's products; and serve as attractive dishes for the food.
Containers made of paper, paperboard, plastic, foamed plastic, metal foil, and combinations of these materials are in widespread use. Often desirable container characteristics for a particular product can be most closely approximated by making the lid of the container from lightweight paperboard and the food receptacle from a more expensive material, to provide support, ovenability, grease and liquid barriers or whatever other characteristics the food purveyor considers necessary. The paperboard lid provides protection, insulation, and if desired, advertising at a minimum cost. Difficulties have arisen, however, in providing a quick, easy and reliable method by which relatively unskilled labor can secure the paperboard lid to the receptacle.